Invincible
by TheChampIsHere
Summary: The Kane's Embrace The Hate promo finally led to the Champ's breakdown. Could a certain Straight-edge superstar cheer him up? Punk/John friendship and mentions of Centon


**Author's note – **Wrote this at 4 in the morning so please be kind. I literally cried seeing John during Kane's promo. Even when he lost at wrestlemania. I have no clue as to why The Rock won but that's just my opinion I guess. Got to hand it to John though. He's been putting up with so much shit this past year. I'll still love him no matter what.

**Invincible**

**December 26, 2011 **

**Monday Night Raw**

"Let's go Cena…Cena sucks!"

The crowd had been absolutely thunderous during the Kane's 'Embrace The Hate' promo. It had started out with the cheering from the Cenation army but ultimately the boos won the battle.

For the first time it felt like John Cena, the guy who never let himself be intimidated by people's criticism and hatred towards him or embraced the hate as Kane would say, had finally let it affect him mentally. Even though it was just a shoot, the hurt was evident in his sea-blue eyes. You could see how wounded and let-down he was by the reaction of the crowd.

Passing by the monitor bay and avoiding all of his co-workers sympathy stares, John went to his locker room, slammed the door shut and paced around the room frantically trying to calm himself down by counting to three just like Randy had taught him to do whenever he got angry.

"1…2…3…1…Oh fuck it!" were the last words John muttered before he went into total psycho Randy mode and started destroying everything that he could find. Tables, benches, t-shirts, water bottles, nothing was spared. Eventually when he ran out of things to destroy, that's when it happened. He broke-down. His knees gave up and he slid down the ground, clutching his Rise Above Hate t-shirt to his chest and finally let the tears stream freely down his face.

Cena was distracted from his mental breakdown when someone knocked on the door. He was hoping it was who he thought it was but was highly disappointed when instead he saw the guy who the world knew as CM Punk.

"Man! Who would have thought that the goody-two shoes Mr SuperCena could go all rockstar and trash his own locker room." Punk asked sceptically.

"Punk, I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with your antics right now. Any other day I would have tolerated you with a smile on my face. Just not today coz, I might do something that I'm sure I'll regret later like I don't know…kill you!" Cena said frustrated.

"Ok, first of all, I had no clue that my boy-scout here even knew curse words and second of all, can't believe I have to use the Miz's catch phrase but, Really? Really? You really think I'm going to stop talking just because you threatened to kill me? Have you learnt nothing about me this past year, Cena?" Punk asked sarcastically.

"What do you want Punk? I know you know that this isn't your locker room, so what the fuck are you doing here?" Cena asked.

Your beloved co-workers were worried about you, especially after they saw your reaction towards Kane's promo, but were too pussy to talk to you as they thought you might explode on them or I don't know…maybe give them death threats…" Punk smirked before continuing. "So they came to me, God only knows why and sent me to talk to you. So here I am Johnny-boy."

"They sent you, out of all the people to cheer me up?" Cena asked cynically.

"I know! Can you believe it?" Punk said chuckling. He looked at John who was holding his t-shirt in a tight grip, with his head hung low and Punk could have sworn that he saw tears in his eyes. It was then Punk realised just how mentally hurt John was. He had to go through a lot of shit this past year, he being one of them. It wasn't his fault that the WWE made him the franchise player. Punk actually felt bad for him and there was a twinge of guilt but he would never admit that out loud.

"Are you ok, man?" Punk asked seriously.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" John asked looking at Punk and the concern on his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Punk asked.

"You really think I want to talk about it?" John asked rhetorically.

"You'll feel better if you let it all out." Punk tried to reason with him.

"Not in the mood Punk." John said.

"Well Johnny I'm a stubborn son of a bitch so I'm not going to stop bugging you until you talk about it." Punk said adamantly.

"Punk please fuck off!" John exclaimed getting frustrated.

"Not till you talk."

"Punk, let it go."

"No."

Cena finally had had enough. He got up from the ground and walked towards the straight edge superstar until he was a mere inches away from him.

"Fine! You want to talk about it then let's talk. Let's talk about how I've been busting my ass off for the past 10 years and work harder than any other superstar 300 days a year leaving my family behind just so I could keep the fans happy. How I'm there at every radio interview, press conference, house show and what all not to promote the company. How I was the one who carried the WWE when it wasn't considered cool. How it took just one fucking promo to make the crowds turn on me and despise me and forget all the sacrifices I have done for this business. I can't believe that they'd rather cheer for a guy who left them hanging 10 years ago, came back and promised to never leave again and the next RAW, where was he? Oh that's right! He delivered a promo Via Satellite. I literally have to bore them and remind them of our feud because our dear Rocky doesn't have the time to just show up and give a 5 minute promo. And to add the cherry on top, there was you. Funny how it took you one day too to make the crowd turn on me. And what was that you had said in your oh so famous promo. Something along the lines of me being Vince's ass-kisser. Are you fucking serious? You know Vince and Hunter actually wanted to fire me because they thought I wasn't good enough. Hell, all the other superstars thought I didn't deserve to be in the same ring as them." John said screaming in agony.

"John…I get it that you…" Punk said but was interrupted by John.

"No you don't get it Punk. I fucking give up my life for this company and all I ask in return is a little respect. What do I get? I'm pretty much treated like trash right now. No one cares. Maybe I should just give it all up, you know? I ain't that good of a wrestler anyways. All I know is and I quote 'five moves of doom'." John said smiling bitterly. He let his shirt out of his grasp and let it fall to the floor and moved to the same spot he had occupied before. His phone was ringing but he ignored it. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Punk picked up the discarded shirt and walked towards John and sat next to him.

"I know this might not make you feel like a million bucks but for what it's worth I respect you." Punk stated.

Cena looked over at Punk's direction, chuckled and said, "You're just saying that."

"No I'm serious. You are one of the few guys I actually respect in this business and I'm not the only one. Everyone in this company respects you. They were doubtful at first but you proved us all wrong. Don't forget the millions of your faithful fans who cheer for you no matter what. I'll admit though, you aren't probably one of the best technical wrestlers but you got something that none of the others have got, including me, and that's…" Punk said pointing at his chest, "…Heart! You're so dedicated to this company. You're always there come rain come shine and you never say no to anything. Your travel schedule is absolutely ridiculous and you work harder than any other superstar. You are also committed to your fans especially the little kids who consider you an inspiration. You make them believe in superheroes, you teach them 'hustle, loyalty and respect'."

"Wow! You really think that?" John asked stunned by his words.

Before Punk could reply Cena's phone started ringing again but he didn't pick it up and drew his attention back to Punk.

"Yeah I do! And so does everybody. Haven't you seen the countless videos of them praising you for what an awesome and dedicated guy you are? C'mon, even Jericho complimented you!" said Punk.

"But everyone says that I'm a terrible wrestler, that I don't belong here…" John muttered frowning.

"Fuck what people think. They suck. It doesn't matter what they fucking think!" Punk quipped.

"Really man! Quoting The Rock! Don't have any original material anymore, Mr Pipebomb?" John asked, the corners of his lip slightly twitching to form a smile.

"C'mon I'm trying to be serious here. Now don't interrupt me coz I will get pissed off and then unfortunately for you this therapy session will be over and done with." Punk turned to look at John who didn't utter word so he continued.

"Look at this T-shirt. What does it say? 'RISE ABOVE HATE'. Have you forgotten what it means? You can't let other's affect you or influence you mentally. There are certain retards who call themselves and I quote, 'True wrestling fans' that are always going to think you are not good enough. Believe me I have gone through it too. And who are they to say that you can't wrestle. Do they not remember your matches against Edge or that match you had in RAW against Shawn Michaels? What about our epic match at Money In The Bank? We got a fucking 5 star rating for that match." Punk said.

"We got those five stars because of you, Punk." John said.

"It takes two to tango John." Punk replied.

Punk knew his pep-talk probably fell on deaf ears but when he turned to look at John he knew he had accomplished his mission. He finally got a glimpse of that million dollar dimples which melted the hearts of millions.

"Who would have thought that you out of all the people would cheer me up?" John asked sarcastically.

"Man! I really am getting soft, aren't I?" Punk asked chuckling.

"I should start calling you teddy bear from now onwards." John said laughing.

"Call me that and those will be your last words, Cena." Punk said in mock anger.

John held his hands up and said, "Fine Mr Grumpy, I won't call you a teddy bear."

"Good." Punk replied before he heard Cena's cell ring again.

"Man! That boyfriend of yours just won't give up will he?" Punk asked. He chuckled when he saw the shocked expression on John's face.

"You really think I don't know about you and a certain viper? You don't have to be so surprised. You both aren't really that good at being subtle." Punk said and smirked when he saw Cena's cheeks red with embarrassment.

"You don't have to worry though. You're secrets safe with me." Punk said.

"Thanks" Cena said grateful to him.

"No problem Johnny-boy. Glad I could help. I guess my work here is done so I'll be on my way. I guess this belongs to you." Punk said handing Cena his shirt back before continuing, "If you'd like you are free to destroy my locker room too after I'm gone obviously." Punk quipped.

"I'll think about it." John said smiling and watched as Punk got up and walked towards the door before turning around, staring at him with a serious expression on his face.

"Promise me something." Punk said.

"What?" John asked.

Promise me that you'll never give up on this company no matter how much shit this crappy management and Vince put you through. You'll be here no matter what happens." Punk said.

John was taken aback and all he could say was, "Yeah! I promise."

"Besides everyone wants to see Batman beat the crap out of Superman all over again, which I for certain is going to happen soon." Punk said.

"Please! Superman totally kicks Batman's ass. I'll admit that the Batmobile is fucking awesome but seriously his outfit is so dull. It's all black." John said laughing looking at Punk's stunned expression.

"You actually think that Superman is better than Batman because he wears those stupid bright colours instead of black. I knew there was a reason why Dwayne calls you 'Fruity Pebbles'. Still though, are you serious bro?" Punk asked in bewilderment.

Cena busted out laughing even more and said, "Seriously Punk! You have to come up with your own material. It's not good for your rep man."

"Fuck off dude!" Punk said in mock anger and flipped him off. He was about to walk out the door when he felt Cena's hand on his shoulder turning him around. For a moment they just stared at each other, neither saying a word. Finally John spoke up, "Did you really mean it though? Everything you just said."

Punk kept quiet for a couple seconds and then replied, "Yeah!" and walked out the door. What caught John off-guard was the smile that appeared on Punk's face. It was so sincere and genuine, so unlike Punk. John's thoughts were distracted when his cell rang again and this time John did pick his phone up.

"Hey babe!...I know. I'm sorry I couldn't pick up. I was just stressed that's all…I'm fine Ran…I miss you too…" John continued talking to his boyfriend of two years unaware of the fact that Punk was listening to their conversation glad that he could cheer up the guy who everyone thought was Invincible…like nothing could hurt him, when in reality he was just like the rest of us who had emotions and felt things too.

That night CM Punk realised that John Cena wasn't a superhero. He was just Human…

_**Sometimes, that person who seems so strong, who never lets what people say bother him, **_

_**who smiles and laughs with his friends all the time, is really the person who, deep down, is falling to pieces.**_

**Read and Review…**


End file.
